The Zombie Apocalypse
by Livs Torres
Summary: No more lies. No more bullshit. This is the Zombie Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

It finally happened.

The story about how that guy down south who had been supposedly tripping on "drugs" while he ate off the face of another man?

Yeah, well, that was all bullshit, fed to us by the media.

They just didn't want everyone to know. I doubt if they even truly knew what was actually going on – if anyone did. But, it was out there, now. No more rumors. No more "stories." The truth?

The zombie apocalypse was among us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 1: 0 Hours **

I was in school when the zombies attacked. They got mostly everybody – except Mrs. Griggs. She had left early that day. I almost didn't make it out. It was nearly impossible to dodge Ms. J. Her gigantic stature was like the worst advantage a zombie could have. She prowled down the hallways, her cute, blonde hair swaying down by her shoulders while she searched for a meal to feast on. It was safe to say that I didn't ask for a hug that day.

I was too heartbroken, anyways.

No one knew how it had happened. One minute it had been a regular, old school day, with half of the seniors asleep in their classes. It was the end of the year and so naturally no one was paying anybody particular attention. Not that the teachers cared. They were as apathetic at this point as the students had been.

That's why it had come as such as shock. No one had seen it coming.

I was walking the hallways during my class in AP History. I just needed to step out for a second to get one of Ms. Brown's books in my locker so that I could return it to her. All at once, however, someone started screaming. I didn't know who it was, but it was loud. Really, really loud. And, it was authentic too. This wasn't just some moron playing a joke on Mr. Sampson. This was the sound of real fear.

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, frozen. What a stupid reaction, I know. I've never been good under pressure.

But, I would learn.

The screams then stopped for a few moments, and I listened, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. I couldn't breathe, it felt like. The scream had made me afraid, too. It was so… bloodcurdling. Quietly, I started making my way back to the classroom.

That was when the screams started up again. But there was more than one this time. It was several voices all at once, just yelling in a cacophony so loud I almost clapped my hands to my ears. I could almost picture their vocal cords bleeding under the strain of their shrieks.

People started to notice that something was horribly wrong. Teachers stepped out of their classrooms to see what all the commotion was about. The students peeked out behind them. I was in the corridor where Ms. Guerra was, and she called out my name as she shuffled out of her classroom. I shrugged, not knowing what to do or say. Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head, listening for more, as if that would help any of us understand what was happening. I headed towards Ms. Brown, though, walking more quickly than I had before.

The rest was a blur after that. People started running up and down the stairways of the school in a panic. Someone pulled the fire alarm, and the building's sirens joined in unison with the rest of the noise. No one knew what was happening, but we all acted like we did. The staff all grabbed their yellow safety backpacks. They were doing the best they could, given the circumstances. As for me? I froze again, stunned at the scenery. Nothing made sense to me! Everyone was so scared, and no one was listening to each other. You couldn't get a single person to stop what they were doing to ask what was going on. People's eyes were wide with fear, and their breath came out in ragged gasps. Some even ran out of the school, forsaking their friends without a single thought.

It was pure chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 2: 1 Hour**

Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure what happened after that last hour of panic. The school was wiped out almost immediately. Apparently, the virus doesn't take too long to kick in, or at least, that's what I've determined so far. If you're scratched, you're screwed. If you're spit on, you're screwed. If you're bit, you're screwed.

It's just all very complicated.

I was one of the last who survived. I don't know how I did it – mainly I just hopped hallways, running to wherever I didn't hear any noise. I was fortunate Easthampton had such a small, public highschool, or I don't think I could have made it out alive.

Everyone eventually deserted the building as far as I could tell. Even Perrone did, though I couldn't really blame him. If I hadn't been so petrified of what awaited me at home, I would have left as fast as I could. I'm not sure that I could bear the thought of being left alone in this world.

When I came to my senses, I began up the steps of the main stairway and listened to see if the third floor was quiet. It was – and so I quickly headed towards Ms. Guerra's room. I didn't expect her to be in there, and so when she wasn't, I didn't quite panic as I thought I might have.

However, I headed towards the windows and saw that no cars were left in the parking lot, except for a few and…

Well, I suppose that Ms. Guerra still _was_around.

My brain started to think of where she could be, though whether as a human or not, I didn't know. I didn't know a lot of things, like how to react, or what to do, or if I should attempt to go home, or what I would do if I found it empty or worse…

So, I sank into a ball against her bookcase and rocked myself back and forth, waiting for the end to take me. Maybe I would be better off that way.

I stayed like that for a long time, I think. I just rocked and rocked… letting the tears slide down my cheeks in silence as I didn't know how else to cope with this. It didn't seem real. It couldn't be real.

It just couldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 3: 2 Hours**

It was after my little meltdown that I realized I had a cellphone. I suppose that no one ever bothered to use them in Hollywood movies because that would be too smart. Checking my contacts, I scrolled down to "Carebear" and began typing her a message.

"_Are you still here? Are you okay?"_

I wrapped my arms around my legs and waited for a response. And as I did, I began typing another, this time to my mom.

"_Mom!"_

A text came from her rather quickly.

"_Liv! You're okay? Stefan and - are headed over the school to come get you."_

"_No no no! Don't come here. Ms. Guerra is here with me. Get to somewhere safe. I'll be okay with her."_

I didn't get a response after that, at least from her. Ms. Guerra, however, did reply.

"_Are you hurt?" she responded. "I'm fine. I'm in the library. Where are you?"_

Typing frantically, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I wasn't the only one here, then.

"_Not hurt. I'm in your room. What are we going to do, now?"_

She replied not ten seconds later.

"_Stay there. I'm coming." _

And so I waited. My mind must have started to wander because the next thing I knew, she was bolting into the room without a single noise. I nearly yelled.

"C'mon," she said quickly. "We gotta go." Ms. Guerra motioned for me to get up, checking the hallway again as she did.

I stood up quickly after that. Perhaps a bit too quickly. My head spun.

Motioning again, she beckoned me to follow her, and so I did. We exited her classroom with quiet feet, darting about like maniacs while trying to keep silent at the same time. So far, the school seemed devoid of zombies. But, nothing was for sure.

We sprinted down the two side staircases by her room and over towards the cafeteria. After that, we made our way towards the little theatre and out the nearest exit. The next objective was her car. All of the open space made us weary.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I think so."

Gathering our wits, we took off in the same direction. Luckily, we made it without any complications. Maybe the zombies really had deserted EHS.

We buckled our seatbelts in what seemed like a millisecond. Yet, that wasn't fast enough. We heard a banging on the side of the car.

Looking over, we noticed that it was Mr. D, in zombie form. Looking at him, I started crying, hating the way his skin seemed so gray and deformed.

He tapped the car twice at a time, as if in a habitual pattern. I did nothing while Ms. Guerra started the car and sped out of the parking lot, heading towards Holyoke.

"Are we going to your house?"

She shook her head, wordlessly. I was surprised that I could still talk, as well. Maybe I was just in shock. Maybe I wasn't really processing anything at all.

It was awhile before I realized that we _were_ heading towards Holyoke, though not to her house.

We were heading towards the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 4: 2.5 Hours**

We arrived safely, and the first thing that we did was gather supplies. Both of us were too nervous to split up, so we went together to _Sports Authority _and grabbed our weapons of choice. She took one of the axes there, and I, a bow. It would only make sense as we were both so accustomed to each as if they were our prized possessions.

The mall was surprisingly empty, just like the school. Everything was still running though, and so we knew that she had made the right choice in hiding us here. After the weapons, we switched our clothes for things more comfortable and practical, such as underarmor. Things were looking up for the most part.

After that, we went to Best Buy, and hid there. There had to be a working radio we could find to help us understand what was going on in the world. We encountered a few zombies on our way, however.

They stumbled towards us, their gaping mouths open as if our flesh were already in their mutated mouths. I screamed, and Ms. Guerra frantically put her arm out in front of me.

"Get back!"

Then, she readied her axe.

I immediately regretted my decision to grab a bow. Letting her fight hand to hand was a bad idea, at least, that's what it felt like.

Though, she didn't seem like she needed any help.

She spun around with the axe in a wide arc that cut two of the six zombies down. The axe twirled through her fingers as if it was liquid, and she never hesitated once as they came at her. She was outnumbered though, and so I panicked.

Notching an arrow, I drew back the taut string of my bow and let it loose towards the zombie at her flank. She flinched for a second as if she were hit, but turned her head towards me and nodded for a fraction of a second before turning her attention back towards the mutants.

All in all, the battle took a good chunk of time out of our day. Though experienced, we were still novices and didn't have the easiest of times with our new found endeavors. By the time we were finished, sweat drenched our bodies and our lungs were begging for air, though we ran anyways, heading towards our target.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 5: 4 Weeks**

We found it.

We found out the truth of what was really going on.

And by God, was it terrible.

We did manage to find a radio. It was a military grade level radio com which was the most powerful wireless communications device there. While tuning it, we find out what really happened.

Somehow, we overheard a distant signal talking about how the Russians and all of Europe had become one super-country. The U.S. government betrayed us. It turns out that they had been experimenting with chemical warfare against them – specifically Old Russia, and something had gone wrong. Horrible wrong. This resulted in the zombie virus, or what they're now calling Virus X.

The catch? Russia was offering shelter to any Americans who willingly converted to a Communist lifestyle. They set up a checkpoint at the entrance to Plymouth Rock, which is ironically, where we first set foot on our "great nation." From there, Americans will be inspected and searched before being shipped off to Europe.

However, there is another complication. The U.S. government now has the right to shoot and open fire on any Americans with intent to become Communists, and so anyone caught within the proximity of that checkpoint site will be shot on sight.

Upon hearing this, I turned towards Ms. Guerra whose mouth had dropped open in horror. Her face went pale and I looked away, sickened at what had been done. I felt like crying, though I was too exhausted for that. We both were.

So, what did we do, you ask?

**To be continued.**


End file.
